


Dinner and a Surprise Crush

by keylimepie



Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Crush, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Gabriel has an epiphany over a plate of spaghetti
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Series: Gabriel Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908181
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Dinner and a Surprise Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my Gabriel Bingo Card, for the Debriel square. It is also a sequel to another fill, "Joyride." And it will probably have a sequel eventually.

It had been three days since Gabriel had stolen Dean’s car and got it stuck in a ditch, and Gabe had spent those days carefully avoiding him. 

He wasn’t even sure why. Dean seemed to have forgiven him, had been satisfied with the apology and the car washing - though Dean had not attended that event; he’d made Castiel supervise - and you’d think they could move on and things would be back to whatever shade of normal they’d previously been. But Gabriel still felt nervous about the idea of talking to Dean or spending much time with him, and so he really only showed up at mealtimes. 

With a dozen or so extra hunters still hanging around, mealtimes were a big deal. Not formal or anything like that, but it was an unspoken rule that everyone showed up to get fed at the same time, because it would be a logistical nightmare to coordinate things otherwise. 

Gabriel was feeling well enough that he didn’t need to eat for energy, but he enjoyed sampling the foods the various cooks on duty churned out. He dug in to Maggie’s breakfast casseroles, Sam’s kale and black bean stew, Bobby’s goulash, and he sat politely and nibbled on a token bite of Mary’s Winchester Surprise (he was very glad that night that he did not have to eat for sustenance). But his favorite was Dean’s spaghetti night. A hearty, meaty sauce thick with mushrooms and peppers and onions, tender noodles, an assortment of cheeses to sprinkle on, crunchy garlic bread, and a begrudging side salad. It was delicious food, and Gabriel usually made sure to compliment Dean because he took such pride in his cooking. 

But this time he was careful to sit far enough away from Dean that conversation wasn’t really even an option. He ended up seated across from Bobby, who still eyeballed him suspiciously, as if Gabriel might at any moment pull out his harp and clobber everyone with it. Next to him was Maggie, across from her at Bobby’s side sat Mary, and then a couple of the other hunters he didn’t really know well made up the other end of the table. 

Two tables away, barely visible through the crowd, was Dean. He was wearing his purple flannel today, and it looked like he’d just shaved. He was laughing with someone across the table from him, that one chick that had been teaching knife throwing for people wanting to hone their skills. Had Dean taken her up on that? Had he been down in the armory giggling and laughing with her before he came up to make dinner? Gabriel looked at those smooth cheeks and he could almost smell the fresh scent of Dean’s cheap shaving cream. His cheeks would be so soft and warm, cupped between Gabriel’s hands-

His fork clattered to his plate. “Oh crap,” he said. He looked around; everyone at the table was staring at him. 

“What’s wrong, Gabriel?” Mary asked kindly. 

“What’s got your feathers in a twist?” Bobby added.

“I, um,” _I’m in love with Dean Winchester,_ he thought. “I gotta go!” He dashed out of the room and down the nearest hallway. 

He ended up having to take the long way around to get to his room. He laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, stunned. Dean Winchester, he’d actually gone and fallen for Dean Winchester. How utterly stupid of him. 

And the more he thought about it, the worse it got. All these memories kept popping up, little visions and snippets of Dean that he’d stored away in his mind. Dean coming back sweaty and dishevelled, but victorious, from a hunt, his bag slung over his shoulder as he clattered down the stairs into the bunker. Dean pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to him as he walked into the kitchen in the morning. Dean smiling at him from the driver’s seat as they’d come home the other day.

Ugh, he was so adorable. Gabriel groaned and pulled the pillow over his face and squeezed. It wasn’t fair. Of all the humans out there, he had to fall for one who was decidedly out of his league. 

There was a gentle tap on his door, which he realized he’d left slightly ajar. “Gabe? You okay?” The voice was none other than the object of his affections himself. Gabriel rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed as Dean nudged the door open and strolled in, shutting it carefully behind him. 

“I’m fine,” he replied. “Just peachy.” Dean sat down next to him, just a few inches away, and now that was way worse. He desperately wanted to jump up and run away again, but that would look really weird if he did that.

“It’s just… Mom said you looked like you got hit by lightning and then you hauled ass out of the room. I just, uh. I was worried that you left. Like, left left.”

“I just needed to get out of the room, that’s all.”

Dean nodded. “I get that; I’ve been there. Look, I know I don’t really have a right to ask anything from you, but I’m gonna anyway. Please don’t just ditch us. If you do decide that you want to head out, please tell me about it, and stay in touch and all that crap. I don’t wanna be worrying what ever happened to you, you know?”

“You’d worry about me?” He lifted his head and turned to look at Dean. Their eyes met for a moment, and this time it was Dean who looked away. 

“Of course,” he said. “We’ve been through a lot of crap together, haven’t we?” He rubbed the back of his neck and made a wry chuckle. “And, if I’m being perfectly honest here… it’s been really good having you around.” He looked back at Gabriel, his green eyes sparkling and a flush on his cheeks, and the next thing Gabriel knew, they were kissing.

Had he leaned in and started the kiss or had Dean done it? It didn’t seem to matter, he had a hand on that lovely soft cheek and Dean’s lips were gliding over his. And then Dean hesitated and pulled back. “Was that weird? I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I-”

“Not weird! Not weird, good, very good,” Gabriel assured him, and then they were kissing again. Dean was a good kisser, like, really good. His mouth was hot and demanding, and Gabriel just wanted to give him whatever he wanted. But all too soon, he was pulling away again. 

“We should get back out there,” Dean said hoarsely. Gabriel nodded. He might not be missed, but Dean surely would. And if he didn’t come back soon probably someone else would come looking for him. “Maybe we can continue this later?” He brushed his thumb over Gabriel’s cheek, sending a shiver through him.

“Oh hells yes,” Gabriel agreed. He stood up and offered Dean a hand, helping him to his feet and pulling him into an embrace in what he thought was a rather suave move. Dean seemed impressed because he bent down for another kiss, and soon had Gabriel backed up against the bedroom door, sucking at his neck. “Oh, fuck,” Gabriel murmured. 

“Mmm,” Dean agreed. “Oh now there’s an idea,” he whispered against Gabriel’s throat. He pressed his growing hardness against him. Gabriel was just thinking how much better it would feel to get these clothes off and press them together skin to skin, when a sharp knock sounded on the door right behind his head.

“Gabriel?” Mary’s voice said like a bucket of ice water. “Are you in there?” 

Dean backed away, his eyes wide, until he bumped into the bed and nearly fell onto it. Gabriel straightened up and stepped away from the door a few feet.

“Yeppers,” he called cheerfully. 

“Oh, okay. It’s just… we were all kind of worried about you and Dean was looking for you-”

“I’m here, Mom,” Dean said. He was hastily straightening his clothes and smoothing down his hair. 

“Oh,” she said, a little puzzled. “Well, if everything’s okay, then…” 

“Yeah, we-” he glanced at Gabriel, who nodded. “We were just gonna… almost ready to come and finish dinner.”

“Oh good,” Mary said. “Well I’ll hold onto your plates.” 

They left the room without so much as another glance at each other, both knowing they’d never stop if they started again. As they neared the library, Dean murmured low: “My room, tonight?”

“With bells on,” Gabriel agreed.


End file.
